


Prisoner

by BenjiWrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dom Sokka (Avatar), Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiWrites/pseuds/BenjiWrites
Summary: After being captured by Prince Zuko, Sokka is tortured for any information on the Avatar that Zuko can get.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Prisoner

“Get him! Get the Avatar!” Prince Zuko’s command rang across the ship. 

“Uh-oh. I think that’s our cue to get out of here,” Aang said. Pulling out his bison whistle, he pressed it to his lips and blew. For a moment, there was nothing, then the sound of Appa’s roar in the distance.

“Don’t let him get away!” Zuko screamed again as more Fire Nation soldiers flooded the deck of the ship.

Sokka gripped his club tight in his fist and swung it expertly, clonking one soldier on the head and causing him to sail into his buddy. Next to him, Katara raised her arms, causing a large wave to rise beside the ship in unison. With a flick of her wrists, she flung the wave at the oncoming battalion.

“Katara, Sokka, come on!”

Aang jumped into the air, opening his glider in one smooth motion and sailing around the ship to join Appa in the air. Appa roared again and swooped to the bow of the ship, landing heavily and causing the ship to jerk suddenly downwards. Several of the soldiers were thrown off their balance and slid down the deck toward the large mammal.

With a swift movement, Katara turned the water soaked deck into ice, riding the dipping motion down toward Appa and jumping onto his back. Soldiers continued to slip toward Appa and, as they drew near, Aang swung at them with his staff, knocking them into the freezing Arctic ocean.

“Katara! I can’t run when you make everything all icy!” Sokka cried, doing his best to slip toward Appa without getting caught up in the mess of soldiers that already littered the deck.

Katara made to jump back onto the deck to help when a large fireball exploded between them. With a scream, she leapt back, barely missing a second fireball. Appa roared in panic as a third fireball landed at his feet, burning his toes. He lifted into the air, desperately trying to get away from the pain. Aang pulled at the reigns, doing his best to get Appa to fly alongside the ship.

“You gotta jump!” he yelled to Sokka.

Sokka didn’t like that plan, but he saw no other way. Desperately, he ran toward a stack of crates and rapidly climbed up them, then threw himself off the top. At the last moment, a hand clamped around his ankle and brought him crashing back down. Twisting, Sokka saw that the hand belonged to none other than Prince Zuko, who was giving him a triumphant smile.

“Sokka!” Katara tried to jump back on the ship, but the Fire Nation soldiers began blasting fireball after fireball at her and Aang.

“We have to go!” Sokka heard Aang yell. “If we don’t we’ll all be killed!”

“We can’t just leave him!” Katara screamed.

Sokka couldn’t hear what was said next, but a moment later, Appa pulled back from the ship, then disappeared into the clouds.

“Looks like your friends left you,” Zuko laughed.

Sokka gritted his teeth and swung his club at Zuko. He easily caught it in his hand, pulled the club from Sokka’s grip, and swiftly knocked him on the head with it. Sokka tried desperately to fight the incoming darkness, but it was no use. Within seconds, it had consumed him.

~ ~ ~

Slowly, Sokka blinked his eyes open. His head throbbed. He tried to rub it with a hand, but found he couldn’t move. Fully opening his eyes, he looked around and saw that he was in a small, metal room. Chains held his wrists and ankles to the wall, forcing him into a somewhat standing position. The room swayed slightly around him; that was good news, as it meant he was still on the ship. That small piece of information was reassuring, at least. 

There was a squeak and a door on the other side of the room opened.

“I see you’re awake,” Zuko said, striding into the room. “Now, tell me where the Avatar is.”

Sokka stared at him blankly. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’re his--his _companion_ aren’t you?”

“You were up on that deck with me. Did it sound like Aang shouted at me where he was headed? And what do you mean by ‘companion’? You said that word weird.”

“Doesn’t the Avatar tell you where he’s going to stop next?”

“Well, yeah, but those plans generally change when a _crazy teenager kidnaps one of us!”_

Zuko frowned. “Yes, of course. The Avatar would never leave you behind. He’s too noble for that.” Zuko rolled his eyes at the word ‘noble’. “But that just makes things easier for me. Once I torture every piece of information about him out of you, I’ll use you as bait. Then finally, the Avatar will be mine.” He began to chuckle.

“Uh, did you just say torture?” Sokka gulped, then said in a shaky voice. “Bring it on! I am a strong warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. You can do your best, but all you’re going to do is waste your time.”

“We’ll see about that, Boomerang Boy,” Zuko snarled.

“Boomerang Boy? Is that really the best you could come up with?”

“No,” Zuko snapped. “I--I’m just saving the better ones for later. Now shut up! The only thing I want to hear from your lips are the answers to my questions.”

From his belt, Zuko pulled a rolled piece of leather. He laid it down on a small table Sokka hadn’t noticed before and unrolled it, revealing a set of torture instruments. Zuko’s fingers danced over the tools before picking out a set of scissors. Seeing the scissors approaching, Sokka let out a small whimper and shut his eyes, preparing for the worse.

What he was not prepared for was the soft snipping sounds. Opening his eyes, Sokka saw Zuko hacking away at his shirt.

“Hey! You could have just taken that off, you know! My Gran made this for me.”

“Do I look like I care?” Zuko continued cutting away pieces of the shirt until Sokka’s chest was completely bare. He frowned. The warrior was more muscular than he had expected; didn’t those silly Water Tribe people have to eat a lot to keep warm? He reached out to touch the smooth, brown chest, but caught himself just in time, pulling his fingers back before they could touch the bare skin.

Turning, Zuko began disrobing, in a manner. The armour required of Fire Nation soldiers, while highly protective, was also bulky and not comfortable to wear for long periods, though he tried to manage for as long as possible each day, as one way to assert dominance over his crew. But now, it was just cumbersome and annoying, so he stripped it off until he was only wearing a pair of pants and a light undershirt.

With a contented sigh, he looked over his torture tools again. He would start with something light; he doubted this whiny water boy would stand up to much. Thus, he plucked a riding crop from the pack and turned back to Sokka.

“Where were you and the Avatar headed before I captured you?”

Sokka stared defiantly at him and said nothing. Smacking the riding crop sharply against his palm, Zuko asked again, with the same response. He struck out, cracking it against one of Sokka’s strong biceps. Sokka hummed with the pain, eyes shut tight, but still said nothing. He struck again, this time on the pec. Sokka’s entire body tensed, making every muscle stand out even more than it had before, something that did not escape Zuko’s attention.

Zuko struck him again and again, but still, Sokka remained silent. He stepped back, glaring at his prisoner. If he was going to get answers, he was going to have to start hitting somewhere a bit more sensitive. His eyes trailed down to Sokka’s pants, wondering if he should cut those off too, but his breath caught at what he saw.

“Are--are you enjoying this?” Zuko snapped.

Sokka’s eyes snapped open. “What? No, of course not.”

But there was no denying the bulge that pressed against Sokka’s pants, a bulge that definitely had not been there when they started. Zuko smacked Sokka again, a soft cry bubbling from his lips. This time, however, Zuko could clearly hear it; that was not a cry of pain, but one of pleasure.

A twitch in his own pants had Zuko whirling around and looking over his tools again. Why did Sokka like this? And why did he like that Sokka liked it? A heat was burning at his face, but it wasn’t the type of heat he was used to.

His head ached. With a sigh, he reached up and pulled the tie from his hair, letting it fall to his shoulders. Running his hands through it, he massaged his scalp, trying to drive away the pain.

“You should wear your hair down more. It looks so much better that way.” Zuko threw a dirty look over his shoulder at Sokka. “I’m serious,” he said. “You have your whole head shaved, except for that one bit, and then you put that in a ponytail? If that’s some sort of Fire Nation fashion, I do not want to see what the ladies are doing with their hair.”

With a growl, Zuko rushed over to Sokka, intent on shoving the piece of cloth in his hand down his throat, but then where would that get him? With no information and no bait. Instead, he began wrapping the cloth around Sokka’s head. Perhaps not being able to see what was coming next would help.

Tying the knot behind Sokka’s head, Zuko slowly became aware of his scent. He had assumed that everyone from the Water Tribe would smell like fish and seaweed, but Sokka actually smelled kind of...good. Zuko subconsciously dipped his head closer to the warrior’s skin. It smelled of sweat, but not in a bad way, and also of something sweet, and a bit piney. He lingered for a moment, taking in the delicious aroma.

“You smell good, too,” Sokka murmured.

Stifling a gasp, Zuko quickly stepped back, his face igniting with embarrassment, glad that the warrior’s eyes were covered.

“I-I don’t--” he stammered. “Get ready to spill your secrets, snow lover!”

“Really? Snow lover? I almost like Boomerang Boy better.”

Sokka’s sarcasm was starting to really infuriate Zuko. His eyes flitted over his options until they landed on the Fire Whip; a short whip, no more than two and a half feet long. But, what made it so frightening was that it was seven whips wrapped into one, meaning it did seven times the damage in one swing.

Trying not to laugh maniacally, Zuko snatched it up and strode over to Sokka. Without waiting a beat, he flicked the whip at Sokka’s chest. It cracked beautifully, the sound reverberating off the walls, all seven points landing perfectly. Sokka cried out, and Zuko thought he had finally gotten through, until he noticed the slight smile playing on Sokka’s lips.

Feeling Zuko’s frustration in the air, Sokka licked his lips and said, “Again.”

That really did it. Zuko could feel his dick start to swell and press against his pants, desire licking like flames at his body. Frustration was building inside of him as well; frustration that he was getting nowhere, frustration that he was still out hunting the stupid Avatar, frustration that he was feeling so horny, and, most of all, frustration that it was _Sokka_ who was making him feel this way.

Suddenly, his sister’s voice popped into his head _There’s more than one way to torture a man_ she whispered. Usually, Zuko tried his best to block out any and all advice that came into his mind in the form of his sister’s voice, but this time might actually be useful to him. She was right, in a way. If torture gave Sokka pleasure...then what if he tried using pleasure as torture?

Of course, he had no idea how to do that. He’s been stuck on this boat for how many years now, roaming the four kingdoms? The amount of romantic, nevermind sexual, experience that he had was laughable. But he had to start somewhere, didn’t he?

Not wanting to give himself enough time to get too in his head and freak himself out, Zuko marched over to Sokka. Hearing him coming, Sokka tensed, readying himself for the next blow. Instead, Zuko leaned in close and breathed in Sokka’s ear, “Where is the Avatar?”

Sokka shuddered and said, “I don’t know--well, I mean, probably following the ship because you took me, but we both know that.” He let out a nervous laugh and shuddered again as Zuko’s next breath danced across his cheek.

Well, that was something. It wasn’t anything he didn’t already know, but Sokka did seem to be responding quite well to this method.

“Where is he going next?” Zuko whispered.

Biting his lip, Sokka shook his head. He was going to need more persuasion than that. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Zuko reached out and pressed his hands against the warrior’s bare chest. His skin was cool to the touch, and Sokka seemed to like the heat of his hands. Carefully, Zuko ran his hands over the soft skin, his fingers lingering on the welts he had left.

Before he was even aware, the words had slipped from his lips. “How can you like it?”

There was a moment of silence before Sokka said, “Pain is a part of being a warrior and a protector. It makes things easier to like it.”

Zuko stepped back. “That’s it? You just...decided you liked it and you did? And now pain for you is just...good?”

Sokka shrugged. “It still hurts, but pain feels different when you accept it as a part of you.”

That answer shook Zuko. He didn’t know what to say or what to do, so he did the only thing he could do. He left, the sound of the metal door slamming shut being the only thing to tell Sokka that he had gone.

~ ~ ~

Late the next day, Sokka heard the door to his cell open and shut.

“Hello?” he called. He was still wearing the blindfold, so he couldn’t see who had entered the room. Silence. “If you’re that guy who brought me breakfast, could you tell the chef that I absolutely hate Artic eggs? That’s what he gave me for breakfast this morning and--”

“It’s me, you idiot,” Zuko snarled. Stepping forward, he began unlocking Sokka’s shackles.

“What’s happening? Are you and Aang making a trade, him for me? If that’s the case, then I won’t go.” Despite his protests not to move from the wall, Sokka stepped away from it and began stretching, his muscles screaming in protest after being in one position for so long.

“No, nothing like that. Just shut up and do what I say. And remember, if you try to get away, I won’t hesitate to roast you alive.” 

Sokka swallowed. As strong as he was, he knew he was no match against a bender when he was not only blind but weaponless. He desperately wanted to escape, but knew that sometimes the best strategy for battle meant waiting for the right moment. Sokka nodded in agreement, let Zuko take him by the arm with a terrifyingly tight grip, and stepped out into the hall.

They had only been walking for a few minutes when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Your Highness!” called a soldier. “What, uh, are you doing?”

“Taking this prisoner for a walk,” Zuko replied gruffly.

“Oh, that’s not something that you have--”

“Shut up!” Zuko snapped. “Do I tell you how to do your job?”

“Um…” The soldier didn’t know how to answer because Zuko very much did tell him how to do his job.

With a sigh, Zuko growled, “Just, go guard something.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” The footsteps retreated back down the hall.

Zuko tugged Sokka back into motion and, a few minutes later, brought him to their destination. Sokka heard another metal door closing behind them.

“You can take your blindfold off, if you want,” Zuko said.

Removing the cloth, Sokka blinked rapidly, even though the light in the room was quite dim. “Where are we?” he asked.

“These are my quarters,” Zuko said, gesturing to the room. Sokka looked around. Sparse wasn’t the word for it; it was almost completely bare. On one side of the room was a mattress for one, and on the other, a large tapestry with the Fire Nation emblem. Besides a few candles spattered about, there was nothing else.

“It’s...nice?” said Sokka.

Zuko rolled his eyes and took a seat on the floor. Not knowing what else to do, Sokka sat as well. The silence between them dragged on and on, until Sokka couldn’t stand it anymore.

“So, are you going to keep torturing me or what?”

Zuko looked away for a moment, lips pursed, then said, “I want you to teach me.”

“Teach you what?”

“Teach me...how to not let it hurt. Or how to like the pain or whatever.”

Sokka’s eyes softened. Zuko scowled, hating it when people looked at him like that, like he was some pathetic puppy that needed pity. He knew this was a bad idea.

“It’s not quite that easy,” Sokka said. “And it’s not like it works all the time for everything. Like when we usually fight, and you punch me in the face, that hurt hurts.”

Zuko narrowed his eyes. “Then what the hell was going on yesterday?”

Looking away, Sokka ran a hand through his hair, which had come loose from it’s ponytail, and said, “When a hot Prince has you tied up, the pain just...feels different.”

“So, that means you like it if I do this?” Reaching out Zuko flicked Sokka on the end of the nose.

“Ow! Stop it! No! I don’t know how it works!”

“I thought you said you learned this as a part of being a warrior,” Zuko growled. “Something about ‘accepting it as a part of yourself’ or whatever.”

“Well, kind of,” said Sokka. “But it was more something that I taught myself.” He paused for a moment before going on. “The Fire Nation took my mother, and the war took my father. I was only nine or ten when he left, taking all the other men with him. As the eldest boy in the village, it was my job to make sure that everyone else was safe. I built the walls that protected us from the winds, I hunted for the meat needed to feed the women and children, and I fought against the polar dogs that tried to steal our food. It was hard, and everyday was filled with physical and emotional turmoil, but that meant I was doing something right. So, for me, pain was...good.”

Slowly, Zuko nodded. “I think I understand.” Closing his eyes, he said, “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“I want to try accepting the pain, like you said.”

“Um, okay, I guess.” Sokka sat for a moment, not sure what to do. Was Prince Zuko really asking him to hurt him? What if it got out of control? Sokka had seen, many times before, what happened to Zuko when he lost his temper. And what if one of his cronies walked in and saw him beating on their Prince? There was no way that was going to go well.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He crawled forward until there was barely space between them, then, softly, kissed the Prince. His eyes popped open and his mouth opened in a gasp; Sokka seized the opportunity to shove his tongue in Zuko’s mouth and kiss him even deeper. Zuko resisted for a second before starting to learn Sokka’s movements and moved with him.

After a minute, they broke apart.

“What are you doing?” Zuko gasped.

“Don’t worry,” whispered Sokka. “This _will_ hurt.”

He surged toward Zuko again, muffling his protests with his lips. While continuing to furiously kiss him, Sokka crawled into Zuko’s lap, pressing their bodies closer together. He pressed his hands to Zuko’s chest, feeling the muscles rippling underneath, then shoved him backwards. Zuko’s hands immediately flew back, propping himself up.

Without thinking, Sokka slapped him, not hard, but enough to leave a sting. His heart pounded at what he had just dared to do, readying himself for Zuko’s rage, but nothing came besides a wide-eyed look from the Prince. _”Don’t_ resist me,” he snarled. Again, he pushed Zuko backwards, and this time he laid back on the floor.

Not wanting him to interfere anymore, Sokka pulled Zuko’s hands above his head, grabbed the cloth that he had thrown haphazardly to the floor, and tied Zuko’s hands, wrapping the cloth around an exposed pipe. He slid his hands down Zuko’s strong arms, allowing them to meet on Zuko’s chest. With one swift movement, Sokka ripped open Zuko’s shirt, exposing his bare chest.

“Hey! That was my favorite shirt!”

Looking him square in the eye, Sokka said, “Do I look like I care?”

Zuko narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips but said nothing. For a moment, Sokka simply sat on the Prince, gazing down on him, loving the compromised position that he had put Zuko in. It made him feel powerful and his dick pulsed in response. Zuko was hot, in more than just a firebending way. Sokka dipped his head down and kissed his neck, first softly, then increasing in ferver. Before long, Sokka was biting, moving from Zuko’s next to his shoulder.

Zuko gasped and arched his back in response. He was starting to understand what Sokka meant by pain feeling good. His dick began to swell and ache, pressing against the fabric of his pants, begging to be let loose. He desperately wanted to ask Sokka to fix it, to relieve the pressure, but knew better than to ask. Or maybe he _would_ ask, just to be punished again.

“I can’t do this,” Sokka suddenly said, pulling away and standing up. A moment of panic flared in Zuko's chest, until he saw Sokka pull off his pants and throw then to the other side of the room. “Ah, much better,” he sighed.

Zuko allowed his eyes to roam over the Water Tribe warrior’s lithe body, landing on Sokka’s penis, standing fully erect. His brown skin grew darker as it got closer to his pubic region, culminating in a mass of thick, black pubic hair. Sokka grasped himself and began slowly stroking his shaft, gazing down thorough half-lidded eyes at the vulnerable Prince. Sokka couldn’t help but smile.

“Sokka,” Zuko almost whined, “Please.” He wriggled, trying desperately to get his pants to slide down his hips.

“No,” said Sokka sharply. “You haven’t been good enough for that.”

Zuko hissed a breath through his teeth. When he was thinking of pain, this was _not_ what he had in mind. He struggled a bit, wanting to rip through his restraints and strangle Sokka. He could have burned through them if he wanted to, but that would have destroyed the point of the whole exercise which, in general, he was enjoying.

Straddling Zuko again, Sokka kept pleasuring himself, never breaking eye contact. Then, slowly, he began rocking his hips back and forth, back in forth, in time with his strokes, feeling Zuko's penis grow even harder under him. Zuko moaned, loving the stimulation but desperate for more.

A din had begun on the deck above, but they both ignored it, too wrapped up in their own pleasure to pay it any mind. Faster and faster Sokka moved, mounting both of their ecstasy until, with a loud cry, Sokka came, thick ribbons of cum spilling onto Zuko’s chest.

“Don’t--stop--” Zuko gasped, nearly there himself.

Suddenly, the door burst open, rebounding off the opposite wall with a loud clang. Uncle Iroh stood in the doorway.

“Prince Zuko, the Avatar--!”

All three of them froze, Sokka and Zuko staring wide-eyed at Iroh and Iroh staring back at them. The fighting sounds from above were now loud and impossible to ignore.

Sokka was the first to break the silence. “Well, seems like my ride is here!” He sprung off of Zuko, snatched his pants off the floor and slipped past Iroh.

“Sokka! Goddamnit Sokka, get back here!” Zuko screamed.

Racing down the hall, Sokka tried to pull his pants on, sticking one leg in one hole and continuing to hop furiously forward. It was difficult, but he managed to pull them fully on by the time he had reached the upper deck. He spied Aang and Katara on the other side of the ship, working together to create a sixteen-tentacled water octopus that threw any soldiers that came near into the ocean. Firebenders were fruitlessly blasting away at the water beast, creating mass amounts of steam that rolled across the deck.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Sokka cried, flashing past them and scrambling onto Appa’s back. Within moments, they had both joined him.

“Appa, yipp yipp!”

Appa launched into the air and soared upwards, aiming for the cloud cover so they would be invisible to any other attacks. Sokka looked back and saw Zuko burst onto the deck, singed bits of cloth still wrapped around his wrists and cum dripping from his chest. A moment later, it was all gone.

“Sokka! Thank goodness you’re alright.” Katara threw herself at him, wrapping him in a tight hug, then drew away. “Where is your shirt? And why are your pants on inside out?”

Heat flushed Sokka’s face and he desperately hoped Aang and Katara couldn’t tell. “Oh, well, you know, that’s kind of just what happens when you get captured by the Fire Nation.”

“I’ve been captured by the Fire Nation loads of times and I always come back with my clothes intact,” said Aang.

“Don’t worry about it, Aang. You’ll understand when you’re older.”


End file.
